Sadderdaze
by Bramby
Summary: Gyro está enamorado de Diego, obviamente es obra de un stand enemigo. [GyJo].


Hola, soy nueva en este fandom, perdón si la historia es muy lamentable.

 **...**

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Hirohiko Araki.**

 **Advertencias: Malas palabras. Insinuaciones de sexismo y homofobia (leve). Violencia (muy leve). OC. OCC.**

* * *

Bien, Johnny quería tirarse de un precipicio, si pudiera de dos.

Diego solo le miro de reojo, se veía fastidiado, más bien molesto, el inglés se quitó uno de sus guantes y le dio una bofetada a Gyro con el.

—¡Para la otra será mi puño!—bufó Diego, para luego irse a quien sabe dónde, casi quería correr pero su dignidad se lo impedía.

Gyro se talló la mejilla mientras se acercaba a Johnny.

—Lo amo tanto…—murmuró el italiano, el Joestar rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota—Johnny se talló la sien—, si Diego no te hubiera golpeaba yo lo habría hecho.

Toda esta situación comenzó hace unas horas.

Antes de llegar a la siguiente parada fueron atacados por algo desconocido, era como una especie de rayo rosado, bastante marica según Gyro, lo que no era marica era el hecho de que todo lo que tocaba parecía morir, ambos huyeron hasta llegar a un rincón sin salida, Johnny tenía planeado atacar al origen del rayo pero no calculó la rapidez de este, Gyro se dio cuenta y empujo al rubio, logrando que el rayo le diera a él.

Tan pronto el rayo golpeo a Gyro desapareció.

Al final Diego se acercó curioso a ver qué pasaba, Johnny estaba en un shock tremendo así que no le dijo nada, el inglés confirmo que Gyro seguía con vida, justo en ese momento despertó, pero se veía raro, Zeppeli solo se le quedó viendo a Diego, gracias a esto Johnny notó su presencia y lo alejó.

Johnny intento hablar con Gyro en todo el viaje, pero este seguía en trance, hasta que de la nada lo dijo.

"Diego es atractivo, ¿no lo crees?".

Y Johnny se rio, en serio que lo hizo, incluso pensó que era la primera buena broma que el italiano hacía.

Pero Gyro estaba serio y sus ojos ya no eran verdes, eran rosados, del mismo color que el del rayo raro y lo peor de todo.

Sus pupilas tenían forma de corazón.

Johnny palideció ahí mismo.

…

Ahora la situación se remontaba a esto.

Gyro intentando seducir a Diego.

Al maldito dinosaurio de Diego, su maldito enemigo, el tipo que ha intentado asesinarlos en varias ocasiones y la más reciente fue hace unas horas.

Y Gyro estaba tratando de invitarle un trago.

—Si no es con veneno no puedes invitarlo—Johnny rechinó los dientes y Gyro solo rio.

—Nyoho, que gracioso, Johnny—el italiano le dio un codazo al susodicho—, no le hagas caso.

—Iré contigo si prometes envenenar a Joestar—dijo Diego en un intento de molestar al italiano, pero para su sorpresa Gyro se alegró.

Se alegró con una insinuación de asesinato, carajo.

—Entonces es un tal vez… aunque a decir verdad preferiría que fuéramos solo nosotros dos—el italiano sonrió de forma coqueta y ambos rubios hicieron una mueca.

—Sí, bueno, me encantaría quedarme a escuchar las estupideces que Zeppeli tiene que decir, pero…—Diego miro a todos lados desesperado—, pero Sandman me pidió ayuda con su… leña y pues eso.

Diego volvió a desaparecer, con algo de suerte Johnny convencería a Gyro de dejar de buscarle.

Con mucha suerte porque Gyro está a nada de matar a alguien con tal de complacer a Diego.

—¿Tu crees que Sandman quiera algo con mi Diego?

Más bien a punto de.

—Sí, bueno, vamos a nuestra habitación—el rubio se dio media vuelta y empezó a mover la silla de ruedas.

—¿Por qué no le puedo gustar a Diego, Johnny? —cuestionó Gyro mientras le seguía.

—Porque nos odia.

—No, él no me odia… solo es complicado.

—Ya—Johnny rodó los ojos, hastiado de la situación.

Obviamente era obra de un stand enemigo, pero ¿cuál era el plan exactamente?, ¿hacer enojar tanto a Diego que termine matando a Gyro?, o tal vez solo era un idiota que quería el cadáver tan desesperadamente que no le importaba que su poder fuera una mierda.

Aunque el verdadero problema era curar a Gyro.

Es cierto que el italiano no presentaba ningún cambio físico ni emocional, solo lo de Diego, pero bueno, Gyro era así con muchas chicas, no es que fuera un real cambio, sin embargo, algo que le calaba los huesos era el hecho de tener que escuchar el nombre de Diego todo el maldito día.

Demonios, ni el mismo Diego se mencionaba tanto.

—Lo amo tanto… tanto, tanto, tanto—Gyro sonrió mientras se tiraba a la cama, para luego abrazar su almohada—, solo puedo pensar en él.

—Me di cuenta—murmuro Johnny molesto al subirse a su cama—, ¿cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que te ha intentado matar varias veces?

—Él solo quiere el cadáver…

—Sí y no le importa matar gente para conseguirlo.

—A nosotros tampoco.

—Muy bien, basta—Johnny lanzó una almohada a Gyro—, duérmete.

—Pienso que tuvo que pasar por mucho para ser así.

—Dije que te durmieras.

—Quiero conocer cada pequeño detalle de él…—Gyro volvió a sonreír, demonios, hasta se sonrojo—, te amo, Diego Brando.

Y Johnny lo sintió.

Sintió que algo muy dentro de él se rompió.

En todo el tiempo que han estado juntos Gyro nunca le pregunto por su pasado o porque lloraba por las noches o como se sentía si quiera, nada, ni una mierda y no estaba mal, Johnny tampoco lo hacía, no es algo que los hombres hagan.

Pero de la nada Gyro se empieza a preocupar por un imbécil, va y le dice todo lo que a Johnny no y duele.

No son celos, eso es de maricas.

Es solo que habían pasado por tanto que lo mínimo que esperaba era un poco de empatía.

Era eso, porque eran amigos y porque odiaban a Diego.

Al menos eso quería creer.

…

Estaban cabalgando, Gyro estaba ahí.

Decidieron acampar, prendieron una fogata, contaron anécdotas y se acabaron el café, Gyro le estaba mirando.

Johnny por fin tuvo el valor de preguntar sobre la vida del italiano, este le contó e hizo lo mismo, Gyro le sonrió.

Se conocieron más, se comprendieron y sin pena alguna lloraron, Gyro le abrazo.

El abrazo se sintió tan cálido, intimo, no era como cuando las chicas le abrazaban o como cuando tenía sexo, era diferente, el estómago le ardía y la cara se le puso roja, Gyro estaba igual.

Se separaron un poco y Johnny notó que el italiano era muy atractivo, se lo dijo y Gyro le comentó que él era lindo, entonces Gyro le agarro del mentón.

Se besaron.

Y Johnny se sintió completo.

Pero algo le impedía respirar, no era el beso, sentía que le apretaban el cuello.

…

Johnny abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe de la cama.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Miro a su alrededor, Gyro no estaba.

Demonios, de seguro el maldito había salido a buscar a Diego, si el italiano moría a causa de fastidiar al inglés iba a traerlo de la tumba para matarle de nuevo.

Se subió a su silla y fue en busca de Gyro.

De repente recordó el sueño y la cara se le puso roja.

—Ugh—se llevó una mano al rostro—, ¿soy un marica?

Reflexionó un momento sobre eso, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Debo buscar a Gyro…—salió de la habitación—, luego pensaré en tonterías.

No se supone que los hombres piensen en tonterías.

…

Encontró a Gyro en un bar y lo peor, estaba con Diego.

La furia le invadió rápidamente, el italiano tiene la guardia baja frente al hombre que insinuó envenenar su trago, maldición, Gyro no podía ser tan estúpido, no entendía el razonamiento de ese hombre.

Iba a putas matarlo.

Y si no lo hacía Diego, lo haría él.

—¡GYRO ZEPPELI! —gritó furioso.

Estaba harto de esta situación, de Gyro andando tan descuidado alrededor de un imbécil, tan preocupado por un imbécil y tan desconsiderado con Johnny, su amigo, quien le había salvado el trasero tantas veces y viceversa.

Le hervía la sangre.

Todos en el bar voltearon en su dirección.

—Tranquilo, demonios—Gyro se asomó para que el rubio le viera, este fue hasta él.

—Maldita sea, Gyro—tan pronto llegó le soltó un golpe en el pecho—, eres un idiota, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás loco?

—Wow, tranquilo—el italiano se talló el pecho—, ¿qué eres?, ¿mi esposa?

—No digas mariconadas…—murmuro para luego asomarse en la mesa, viendo a Diego.

—Oda—saludó el inglés—, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Jonathan?

—Ew—Johnny hizo una mueca—, ¿lo embriagaste?, Gyro, eso es muy bajo.

—¡No! —se defendió el susodicho—, nunca le haría algo así a mi príncipe.

—Gyro.

—¿Me crees de esa calaña?, ¡nunca!

—Gyro.

—Escucha, déjame explicarte.

—Gyro—Johnny suspiro—, ¡le pusiste de apodo príncipe!, ¡príncipe, demonios!, ¡HASTA CARIÑO SUENA MENOS ESTÚPIDO!

—¡Es que parece de la realeza!

—¡LO PARECE PORQUE MATÓ A SU ESPOSA MILLONARIA!

—¡TIENE UN PASADO, JOHNNY!, ¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU PUTA VIDA SE COMPRENSIVO Y PIENSA EN ALGUIEN MÁS QUE EN TI MISMO!

Johnny le dio un golpe en la cara a Gyro.

—Estoy siendo comprensivo justo ahora contigo, imbécil.

—Oigan, sé que se están peleando y todo—dijo Diego, rompiendo la tensión con su voz de ebrio—, pero acabo de recordar… este buen chiste y pues, tenía que decirlo.

—En serio, Gyro—Johnny se pellizco el puente de la nariz—, este animal es el amor de tu vida.

—No le digas así—reclamó el italiano y Johnny rodó los ojos.

—Es un dinosaurio.

—¡Y de los mejores! —gritó Diego, para luego caer dormido sobre la mesa.

—Hay que llevarlo a su habitación—Gyro miro al estadounidense.

—No, nosotros vamos a nuestra habitación.

—¿Y si algo le pasa?

—¿Te estás escuchando justo ahora? —Johnny empezó a andar su silla.

—¡Vamos, Johnny! —Gyro se veía verdaderamente preocupado, sostuvo al inglés junto a sí, incapaz de dejarlo solo.

Y eso le dolía, dolía bastante.

—Puta madre…—el rubio suspiro—, súbelo.

—¿A dónde?

—A tu puta cabeza, ¡a la silla, maldición!

—Va.

Gyro cargó al inglés y lo puso sobre el regazo de Johnny, este soltó un quejido, Diego no era precisamente ligero.

—Vamos.

—Gracias, Johnny.

Gyro sonrió y Johnny lloró internamente.

…

—Es tan lindo cuando duerme…—Gyro jugaba con el cabello del inglés mientras le miraba sonriente, como idiota.

—Ya hay que largarnos—Johnny quería vomitar, la escena no le ayudaba en nada.

—¿Será muy malo si le robó un beso?

—Para mi estómago sí.

Y para su corazón también.

—Eres malo, Johnny—el italiano se sentó a un lado de Diego—, como se ve que nunca te has enamorado.

—El amor es para niñas.

—Nyohoho—Gyro sonrió—, puede ser.

—No estás enamorado, Gyro—Johnny le observo—, es obra de un stand y lo sabes.

—Ya sé—el italiano frunció el ceño—, pero hay algo que siento, algo que no he sentido antes.

—… no es amor, Gyro.

—Nyoho—el italiano acarició el rostro del inglés—, no tienes que repetirlo.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido y una bala impacto contra la ventana.

—¡Gyro! —Johnny jaló a su amigo como pudo y lo alejó de la ventana, dejando a Diego en la cama.

Un hombre entró a la habitación y apunto el arma a la cabeza del inglés.

—Sadderdaze—dijo mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué? —Johnny apunto sus uñas al enemigo, Gyro no hizo nada.

—Mi stand, Sadderdaze, tiene la habilidad de enamorar, pensarás—el hombre se sentó en la cama sin soltar a Diego—, que estúpido, ¿no?, pero el amor es un arma muy poderosa.

Y Johnny se dio cuenta, que él arriesgaría la vida por Gyro porque lo amaba y justo ahora el italiano amaba a Diego, quien estaba en peligro.

—Originalmente el enamorado ibas a ser tú, Johnny Joestar, ibas a darme las partes del cadáver a cambio de Gyro, pero entonces tu amigo se atravesó y pensé, ¿y ahora qué hago? —el enemigo arreglo el cabello de Diego—, entonces me di cuenta, que puedo obtener las partes del cadáver y eliminarte de una vez por todas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, imbécil? —Johnny estaba nervioso, Gyro no había si quiera sacado alguna de sus Steel balls.

—Trae las partes del cadáver y mata a Johnny Joestar, o Diego sufrirá las consecuencias.

—¡Gyro! —el rubio apunto al italiano, quien seguía sin hacer nada.

—Elige, Zeppeli—el hombre apretó el cuello del inglés—, la vida de Diego o la de Johnny.

Entonces sucedió, Gyro sacó sus Steel balls y las lanzó.

Las lanzó contra Johnny.

Se sentía irreal.

El hombre que tantas veces le había salvado la vida ahora quería acabarla, maldita sea.

Johnny esquivo la Steel ball como pudo y empezó a arrastrarse a la salida, debía pensar en un plan, en el peor de los casos tendría que dispararle a Gyro y no podía hacer algo así.

Más bien no quería.

—Johnny—Gyro estaba llorando—, no quiero hacer esto.

—Entonces no lo hagas, estúpido—murmuro asustado, demonios, él también empezó a llorar.

—Diego, tengo que salvarlo.

Johnny se molestó y disparó al italiano, este lo esquivo a duras penas.

—Está bien, Johnny… tienes que defenderte.

—¡Basta! —sollozo el rubio—, ¡te daré las partes pero deja a Gyro!

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de matarte? —el hombro soltó una enorme carcajada—, ¡ni loco!

—Agh… ah—Johnny se recostó en el suelo, era el fin, no quería matar a Gyro y este no iba a detenerse.

El amor era una mierda.

Gyro se posicionó arriba de Johnny.

El rosado de sus ojos ilumino el rostro del estadounidense.

—Perdóname.

—Te amo.

—¿Eh?

—Todo este tiempo, me estuviste salvando el trasero, sacrificándote por mí… era obvio que me iba a enamorar—Johnny sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—, aunque tu estés enamorado de Diego… perdón por ser un marica.

—Zeppeli, mi paciencia se acaba—gritó el hombre.

Johnny solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final.

Y lo único que sintió fue un beso, un beso de Gyro.

—¡Yo también, Johnny! —exclamó el italiano mientras se separaba, su rostro se había tornado rojo y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Un verde oliva que cautivaba a Johnny.

—Sadderdaze es invencible—el hombre posicionó el arma contra la nuca de Gyro—, ¡¿qué hiciste?!

—En realidad es algo muy simple…—el italiano apretó la Steel ball que tenía en la mano—, estar enamorado de verdad, nyoho.

Y con una rapidez inhumana lanzó la Steel ball, la cual mandó al hombre fuera de la habitación.

Lo único que Johnny pudo asimilar de la situación fue que Gyro le quería de vuelta.

Mientras que Diego seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
